To suffer without dying
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: A different take on the prison sequence in Black Flag. This is if, Ah Tabai had come that little bit earlier to rescue Mary and Anne. I was heartbroken by her death, though Ubisoft actually stuck to history and that makes it all the more harder.


Edward walked the prison corridors, taking out anyone that stood in his way. After just finishing off the last of the guards, he then picked up on a familiar voice.

"Hello Vane. I'd caught wind that you'd been discovered and brought here. Didn't hear what happened after."

His once called friend, now sat rocking back and forth, muttering to himself.

"Best of luck to ya, mate. I wish we'd parted as friends."

He then pulled away from the bars to go in search of Mary and Anne. He ran down another corridor, taking out a guard with his hidden blade as he went. Yet another guard fell by his hand. Two brutes with axes now stood in his way. He walked silently over to them, taking them both out easily. As he grew nearer the cells, he could make out the two women talking to each other.

"Mary, how are ya holdin' up?"

"Not all that good," the dark haired woman replied.

"Shut your pie holes!" One of the guards snapped as he knocked on the bars.

He then turned as his friend was greeted by a man wearing a hood. Before he even had time to speak, Edward got the drop on him, killing him instantly. Ah Tabai opened up the door of Anne's cell, while Edward unlocked Mary's door.

"Edward?" Mary asked weakly.

"I'm here!" He smiled, looking down at her.

"Edward! Who is this fella?" Anne now asked as she was brought over.

"It's alright, Anne. He's a friend," Edward reassured her before turning back to Mary. "Can you walk?"

She gave a small nod just as Edward pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Mary complied, but only just. She let Edward pull her arm over his shoulders, so he could walk her out easily. Ah Tabai was just ahead of them now, with Anne leaning on him for support. He pushed open the door and lead Anne outside.

"It's all clear!" The Mayan man announced.

"Edward! Stop!" Mary called out suddenly.

He stopped immediately, along with Ah Tabai and Anne.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Anne asked, looking concerned for her friend.

Mary looked down, noticing her undergarments growing quite damp.

"Not now!" She pleaded.

Thinking quick, Edward lifted her up into his arms.

"I know it pains, Mary. But we must be silent," her mentor warned as she let out a pained cry.

Anne reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ya'll be alright, Mary." She reassured.

"Quickly, now!" Edward ordered, while running the best he could as they passed a few more guards that stood across from them.

Mary tried her hardest to hold back more cries, but just couldn't.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She apologised, now that the guards had heard.

"Search out!" One ordered.

Guards came running from all sorts of directions. Edward stayed hidden behind a wall, using it for cover as he held on to Mary. A few more cries left her, drawing the attention of the men.

"I will go!"

Edward looked to his friend, "You can't take them alone."

"Edward, go help, I'll look after Mary." Anne reasoned.

Edward thought it through and decided to help. He placed Mary down as gently as possible before running in with the Mayan Assassin.

"They're here!" A man announced, alerting more guards to come at them.

Edward fought alongside his friend, making the body count raise. They then looked to each other. Edward smiled as the other nodded back at him. Shouting now brought their attention back to the women.

"Mary! Anne!" Edward called out, now following on after Ah Tabai.

"Thought you could escape, did you?" One of the guards threatened as he pointed his sword at the two.

"Why don't ya piss off before ya get what's comin' to ya!" Anne yelled.

"Get them! Take them back to the cells!"

The two Assassins dropped from a nearby roof, landing right on top of the guards and taking them out instantly.

"Are you both alright?" Edward asked, now rising from the two dead men.

"Aye!" Anne answered just as Mary let out another scream.

"We best be getting her somewhere better," he thought as Ah Tabai nodded in agreement.

"No!" Mary screamed.

Anne took her hand again in hers, "Mary, we need to…."

"I can't!" She defied, while shaking her head. "The baby's comin' now!"

Anne looked to the two men, "Well don't just stand there, do somethin'."

They looked to each other, thinking who would be the one until Ah Tabai got to his knees to now watch for the baby. Edward breathed a sigh of relief and took up residence at Mary's other side. He took her hand in his and was surprised when she started gripping his hand in a vice grip that he sure as damn thought she would break it. He looked to Anne, noticing how she was handling it better than he was. She sat with one hand in Mary's and the other rubbing at the bump, adding a little pressure now and again.

"Mary, ya need to sit up." Anne warned as she looked to her dark haired friend, who was now slumped down on the damp grass.

"I can't do it!" Mary protested.

"Mary!" Edward said, now stepping in. "Don't give up!"

"Edward!" Anne called to him, making him look over at her. "Help 'er up!"

"Oh, right." He nodded.

He let go of her hand to then ease his hands under her back and lift her up slowly. Once she was sat up, he stayed there, giving her the support she needed with Ah Tabai keeping a good watch over her, as well as looking down to see the baby's head. Anne kept her going with words of encouragement until the child slipped free. Ah Tabai cut the cord before pulling the baby into his arms.

"You have a healthy girl," he announced, now getting up and taking the child over to the water to clean her up.

Mary watched as he came back, handing over the small bundle to her.

"Good going, lass!" Edward congratulated.

"She's a fine one. Looks just like ya, she does." Anne beamed.

"Mary," the Mayan Assassin called out, grabbing her attention. "We should get you cleaned up before you catch an infection."

"Aye, we best. I don't want to be losing ya now," Anne stated.

Edward took hold of the new mother, waiting while Ah Tabai took the child from her arms. Anne helped pulled up her wet undergarments, while Edward helped her to her feet.

"Sorry," he apologised as she let out a cry.

Once standing, Anne took her other arm and they then led her to the water. Edward held onto her, while Anne set to work making sure she was clean. When she was satisfied, she looked over.

"We best be getting a move on."

"Yes, m'lady." Ah Tabai agreed as he walked over to the row boat.

Mary was helped on board first, now taking her child in her arms once again. Anne followed her shortly after, taking a seat next to her so that she could get a good look at the child.

"What of you?" Ah Tabai asked, his attention now on Edward.

"I have things that need takin' care of."

The Mayan man nodded before walking over to the boat, where he then pulled out an outfit and walked over to Edward with it, "You haven't earned these, but they suit you."

Edward took it just as he spoke again. "Good fortune to you, Edward Kenway."

He smiled, now looking on as Ah Tabai pushed the boat out to sea. Anne waved him goodbye, while Mary smiled at him.

"You come visit us now, won't ya?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Mary. We'll be seeing each other again, quite soon." He reassured.

Ah Tabai jumped onto the boat and started to row them back to the ship.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't long before Edward met up with the three of them again. Ah Tabai waited as he walked over.

"How's Mary?" He asked.

"She is still recovering."

"Recovering, from What?" Edward asked, with his voice full of concern.

"Her time in prison had weakened her. She grew ill, but has made quite a recovery." The Mayan man sighed, before continuing on. "She wishes to head home."

"Home, you mean back to England?"

"Yes. I feel it would be better for her."

Edward nodded in understanding, "What of Anne?"

"She will be returning to Ireland shortly after the child is born."

Edward sighed heavily, but deep down he knew it was for the best.

"May I see them?"

Ah Tabai looked to him, "This way. I shall take you to see Mary."

Edward followed him to a small hut like place. Ah Tabai pulled back the curtain and headed in, Edward following close behind. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar sound of his friend.

"I'm fine!"

"But, Miss Read…." The woman that was tending to her answered.

"You may go," Ah Tabai said as he dismissed her.

The woman nodded and left.

"Mentor…." Mary greeted with a smile, her face then lighting up as soon as the other man came into view. "Edward!"

"Mary, how are you feelin'?"

"I will leave you two alone," Ah Tabai told them, now slipping out.

Mary turned her attention back to Edward as he took her hand in his.

"I've felt better," she smirked, getting a laugh from the pirate.

"Aye, indeed you have." He smiled.

"So, how is your daughter?"

"She's fine, little restless, but she's alright."

He smiled and nodded, "I heard you were moving back home."

"Aye, I am." She nodded before looking to him. "Will ya miss me?"

He looked to the bed before looking back at her. "Aye, I will, lass. But at least I'll know you're safe."

She gave a small nod, "Aye, I will be. Anyways, I'll 'ave Anne with me."

He looked a little confused by this, "I thought Anne was going back to Ireland?"

"She's offered to stay with me in England. We'll be able to raise the kids up together," she smiled.

Edward lost himself in thought just as the curtain was pulled back again.

"Cap'n! We need ya!"

"Can't it wait?" He asked, now turning to face the man.

"Am 'fraid not." The man answered.

Edward got to his feet in anger and headed out.

XxXxXxX

Once the threat had been dealt with, he made his way back in haste.

Ah Tabai met with him once again, while Anne sat up against a tree. Knowing he'd missed the birth, he looked over to the red head before looking back to his friend.

"You are welcome here," Ah Tabai finished.

"Thank you, sir. I'll rest here a time before setting on my way, if I may?"

Ah Tabai nodded.

"How's her child?" Edward then asked, while giving a nod in Anne's direction.

Ah Tabai shook his head, turning to look up.

"She is a strong woman. But not invincible."

Edward nodded, knowing what this meant and walked over to her, getting her attention.

"Edward…"

He stood against the tree and looked down on her, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"If I'd stayed in prison, they'd have taken him from me. But he'd now be alive. Might be this is God's way of saying I'm not fit to be a mother yet. Carrying on like I do, cursing, drinking and fighting."

Edward stood away from the tree to crouch down in front of her, "You are a fighter, aye. In prison, I heard stories of the infamous Anne Bonny and Mary Read, taking on the King's Navy together. Just the pair of you."

"It's all true. And we'd have won that day if Jack and his lads weren't passed out in the hold from drink."

He now sat himself down beside her.

"Edward…everyone's gone, aren't they?" She asked, while desperately holding back tears. "Rackham, Thatch. And all the rest. I miss them so, rough as they were. Even Mary was near lost to us. Do you feel that too? All empty inside, like."

"I do. Devil curse me, I do."

She took his hand in hers as they sat in silence, looking up at the sky. Maybe one day it would all turn out well for them.

* * *

 **I feel bad that Anne still lost her child in this one-shot, but maybe one day I may come back and change it.**


End file.
